


Fifty Kisses

by 707dayslate



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Kissing, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, will update the tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:21:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/707dayslate/pseuds/707dayslate
Summary: I found this Arcana Drawing/Writing Challenge and I thought, "Wow what a way to open up to more characters from The Arcana!" These will be small writings, nothing like I usually do unless I really like the prompt.This will be updated randomly, my inspiration strikes at different times.Where I first found the post: https://arcana-resources.tumblr.com/post/187318560356/the-original-author-of-the-prompt-list





	1. Good Morning (Julian x Reader)

The birds chirped outside, the leaves dancing with the wind as the warm colors of fall swept the horizon. Even with the time of year, you were warm in bed; a tangle of limbs threatened to pull you closer as the doctor slept next to you. It's rare that he slept in, but these days he seems to sleep more soundly with you next to him. You moved your hand, gently cupping his face before moving your fingers through his hair, massaging his scalp as you kissed his forehead.   
  
Julian mumbled something in another language before hiding his face in your chest. "It's too early." You lowered your hand to his back, rubbing your fingers in circles around his shoulder blades, making his skin spark with goosebumps. You laughed in your throat, before speaking. "Iyla, you told me to wake you up, something along the lines of 'I have a lot to do tomorrow.'" Julian remained still, you kissed his hair again before whispering. "If you don't move, I'll pepper your face with kisses until you move."   
  
Julian looked up, with that oh so lovely smirk. "Oh no, threatening me with kisses? _What shall I ever do?_" You giggled before leaning down, kissing his cheeks, forehead and nose repeatedly, Julian's face blushing red as he laughed. "Okay, okay, I'm awake!" Julian spoke, you stopped and smiled, before kissing his lips. "Good morning, Iyla."


	2. Goodnight (Nadia x Reader)

Out of all your favorite times of the day, this is your favorite; laying face to face with Nadia after a long day, the smell of lavender on her skin as you both previously bathed together. Her hair splayed around and behind her like a ripple in a pond, her robe covering just enough of her. Even though she was stripped of her makeup and accessories, you found her still oh so breath taking, a goddess among the rest of us, and she choose you to be by her side. You wonder often, on why she ever chose you, or why she loved you, but Nadia quickly reaffirms you every time.  
  
Her leg draped over your thigh, her free hand threaded in your hair as both of your foreheads pressed together. Your free hand gently rubbed your thigh, you could stay like this forever. "Love, let me hold you." You opened your eyes to see Nadia's smile, you quickly smiled as well before turning around, your back now pressed to her chest, her free arm wrapping around you as she held your hand, her lips pressed behind the back of your ear. "Goodnight, my love."  
  
Your cheeks dusted pink, something that Nadia did to you quite often. You squeezed her hand, unable to reach her to kiss her. "Goodnight, my Queen."

You lied, you could stay like this forever, in Nadia's arms, protected by the one you cherish the most.


	3. Goodbye (Portia x Reader)

The sun shines harshly through the windows of the cottage, making your head press into the closest thing possible, which happened to be Portia's chest. She is always so soft, so warm, except her hands are a bit calloused with years of work, but that you don't mind one bit, its her; its home.   
  
You fell back asleep with her hands lazily rubbing your back, you woke up to the smell of a sweet breakfast, but Portia was out of bed. Your eyes glanced around, not seeing her in the cottage, you stood up lazily, rubbing your eyes as you opened the door, glancing out into the garden. Portia was hard at work, tending to some weeds. You smiled, admiring her work ethic; admiring her as a whole before walking over to her, your voice a bit dramatic. "Portia, you left me to wake up alone in bed without you? I was _sooo_ worried!" Portia walked over to meet you, dusting her hands off on her apron before wrapping her arms around you. "I think you've been hanging around Iyla too much."  
  
You both giggled, you nodded in agreement before you two walked back into the cottage for breakfast. You helped clean up, washing the dishes as Portia scurried around the home, collecting items for work. She almost ran out the door, before walking over to you. "You were just going to leave without saying goodbye, Portia?" The ginger rolled her eyes before she gently smacked your arm, smiling. "I'd never do that to you." You both leaned in, meeting halfway to kiss; she kisses how you'd expect, smile almost overtaking the kiss, she held back at times, as to not get carried away. "Goodbye, I'll see you for lunch!" With that she walked out the door, and you can't help but feel light headed as you saw her walk, a bounce in her step. Everyday, she reminds you of why you love her, she doesn't even need to try.


	4. Where It Hurts (Muriel x Reader)

You could never erase Muriel's past, that's one thing no one could ever do. You could be there for him when the days are long and dark; painful for him to even function. He carries so much on his shoulders, it weighs on his mind. From a young age, he always thought he was a burden, and that his past is something that he deserved. His touch is a gentle as a snowflake; light, airy, gone so quickly. You're patient, you love him deeply with all your being, you'd never push him to do anything he's uncomfortable with. 

Soft sniffles are heard next to you as you both talk about his past, he rarely opens up, you'd never dare ignore him. Your hand went to cup the top of his larger hand, you sat up fully in your seat to kiss his tears, your lips were as soft as petals against his skin. You softly kissed his scar along his jaw, you felt him stiffen. You pulled away to look at Muriel, smiling. You'll be there for him through it all, even if that means you have to prove that you're a safe haven for him for the rest of your days.


	5. Where it doesn't hurt. (Lucio x Reader)

His ego shines through his grin, that damn shit eating grin. Your hands press down on his chest has his hands cupped your ass, his non alchemy hand gripping the skin tightly. His lips swallowed your moans, you felt his cock constricted in his pants, pressing against you as both of your bodies moved against each other. You pulled away first, gasping for air, your cheeks stained with heat.   
  
You cocked your head to the side, smirking before sliding your hands down his carved chest; he was like a statue under your hands, sculpted to perfection, such a look for a cocky man. Your lips trailed down his skin, his hand rested on your head so you couldn't move further down. "Running away from me I see?" You rolled your eyes as you smiled, looking up at him through hooded eyes. "Running away from my beloved Count?_ Perish the thought._" You hands made quick work at his lower undergarments.  
  
Your lips kissed his inner thighs, lower stomach, anywhere except where Lucio wanted your mouth to be. Your lips don't hurt him, you just love to see him squirm.


	6. ..on a falling tear. (Asra x Reader)

Asra falls back onto the bed you both share, laughing so hard that he can't breathe. You're in the same boat, you're covering your mouth with your hands, face reddened as you wheeze to breathe.. making Asra laugh harder.  
  
As you both calm down, you look over at Asra, tears running down his cheeks from seconds ago. You lean over to face him, kissing the salty tear before peppering his face in kisses. He quickly catches your lips with his, making you pause for a moment. You both pull away, still catching your breaths from moments ago before smiling, Asra's dimples prominent; _the things you'd do to see him smile._


	7. .. to shut them up. (Muriel x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a request from someone on my twitter! 
> 
> I'm still accepting request from this Fifty Kisses challenge, feel free to ask.

You and Muriel ran into the hut, quickly unlocking the protection spells as quick as possible. The rain outside was beating down heavily, you and Muriel were both drenched. You quickly moved over the fire place, lighting the logs with a quick swift of your fingers. Inanna moved over to the warmth, shaking the wetness from her fur before laying down. 

You turned to Muriel, he was already removing his cloak. He looked at your face, the look of guilt held heavy in your eyes; what if he caught a cold because you wanted to go out? You started to protest before Muriel said anything, your hands shaking and your cheeks red. 

Muriel grabbed your hands, leaning down to softly kiss your lips. You blushed at the bold move, something unlike him to do. 

“..I had, fun.” He smiled, squeezing your hands gently.


	8. ..in secrecy. (Nadia x Reader)

The masquerade was in full effect; the music was flowing through the rooms, food was everywhere, people were wearing lavish outfits. After the opening ceremonies, Nadia snuck into the ballroom, blending in with everyone else. Everyone was taking turns dancing to the tune of the song, you had a good thirty seconds before you switched.

You turned in the ballroom at the beat of the music, grabbing hands with the person in front of you. To anyone in Vesuvia, she looked like another person, but to you.. she was _everything_. Nadia quickly pulled you close as she danced along with the music, she leaned down to talk in your ear, words for no one but you two. "Meet me later in my room, love." Your cheeks dusted pink as she pulled away, in your daze Nadia kissed your lips before pulling away, following the flow of people, she winked in your direction as she took the hand of the next person.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any request from the link above, message me on 707dayslate on twitter, tumblr, instagram, or on here!


End file.
